ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MY KIDS TV (USA)
My Kids TV is a television channel, that launched sometime in 2015. On January 27, 2018, it was announced that the channel would close down at the end of 2018. Current Programming *Battle for Dream Island (Everyday) (2015-present) *Inanimate Insanity II (Everyday) (2015-present) *Maruko (Everyday) (2017-present) *The Bagel and Becky Show (Weekdays) (2017-present) *The ZhuZhus (Weekdays) (2017-present) *Mysticons (Everyday) (2017-present) *Mystic Island (Everyday) (2017-present) *The Loud House (Weekdays) (2017-present) *Malachi Tyrus (Weekdays) (2015-present) *The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) (Weekends) (2015-present) *Ashley and the Cool Kidz (Everyday) (2017-present) *Galactic Forces (Weekends) (2017-present) *Animal Plaza (Everyday) (2017-present) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (Weekdays) (2017-present) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! (Weekdays) (2017-present) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Weekdays) (2017-present) *Future-Worm! (Weekends) (2017-present) *Wishfart (Weekdays) (2018-present) *Apple and Onion (Weekends) (2018-present) *Teen Titans Go! (Everyday) (2018-present) *The 3 Amigonauts (Everyday) (2018-present) *All Hail King Juilen (Weekends) (2018-present) *DreamWorks Dragons (Weekdays) (2018-present) Former Programming * The Looney Tunes Show (Weekends) (2015-2016) * Over the Garden Wall (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Talking Friends (Weekends) (2015-2016) * Lalaloopsy (Weekends) (2015-2016) * Sam and Tracy (Everyday) (2015-2016) * The Margo, Edith, and Agnes Show (Everyday) (2015) * Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Babytv on MY KIDS TV (Weekdays) (2015-2016) * Greeny Phatom (Weekdays) (2015-2016) * Peppa Pig (Weekends) (2015-2016) * The Simpsons (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Kenny the Shark (Everyday) (2015) * Mixels (Everyday) (2015-2016) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Skunk Fu! (Everyday) (2015) * Pepper Ann (Weekends) (2015-2016) * Danny Phantom (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Wander Over Yonder (Everyday) (2015-2016) * HiHi Puffy AmiYumi (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Johnny Test (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Eon Kid (Weekends) (2015) * Gravity Falls (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Horrid Henry (Everyday) (2015) * The Amazing Spiez! (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Object Overload (Everyday) (2015) * Breadwinners (Everyday) (2015-2016) * The Mighty B! (Weekdays) (2015-2016) * Dukey and Friends (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Filmore! (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Chalkzone (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Calvin and Hobbes & Friends (Weekdays) (2015-2016) * Woody Woodpecker (Weekdays) (2015-2016) * House of Mouse (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Youtube on MY KIDS TV (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Wayside (Everyday) (2015-2016) * Sonic Boom (Everyday) (2015-2017) * Glumpers (Everyday) (2016-2017) * Looped (Everyday) (2016-2017) * Rocket Monkeys (Weekends) (2016-2017) * Shin-chan (Vitello dub only) (Everyday) (2016-2017) *Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour/Total Drama Revenge of the Island/Total Drama Pahkitew Island (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Rabbids Invasion (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Max Steel (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Welcome to the Wayne (mini-series) (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Anic Front (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Team Galaxy (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Greenuts (Weekends) (2015-2017) *Naughty Naughty Pets (Weekends) (2017) *The Fairy OddObjects (Everyday) (2016-2017) *Cracked (Weekends) (2016-2017) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Everyday) (2017) *Uncle Grandpa (Weekends) (2015-2017) *Kung Fu Pets the TV Series (Weekends) (2016-2017) *Clarence (Weekends) (2015-2017) *Oddhouse Phatom (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Weekdays) (2015-2017) *Harvey Beaks (Weekdays) (2015-2017) *Rainbow Ruby (Weekdays) (2017) *Shin-chan (LUK dub only) (Everyday) (2017) *Walter and Tandoori (Weekdays) (2017) *Peanuts (Everyday) (2017) *Be Cool, Scooby Doo (Weekends) (2015-2017) *MLP: FiM (Weekdays) (2015-2017) *Battle for Dream Island Again (Everyday) (2015-2017) *IFDB (BFDI Season 3) (Everyday) (2016-2017) *Inanimate Insanity (Everyday) (2015-2017) *Pok and Mok (Weekdays) (2017) *Wabbit (Weekdays) (2015-2017) *Counterfeit Cat (Weekends) (2016-2017) *My Life Me (Weekends) (2017) *Atomic Puppet (Everyday) (2016-2018) *ToonMarty (Weekdays) (2017-2018) *Bunsen is a Beast! (Weekends) (2017-2018) *The Deep (Weekdays) (2017-2018) *Slugterra (Everyday) (2017-2018) *Nature Cat (Weekends) (2017-2018) *Steven Universe (Weekdays) (2015-2018) *Spongebob SquarePants (Weekdays) (2015-2018) *Adventure Time (Weekdays) (2015-2018) *Welcome to the Wayne (TV series) (Weekends) (2017-2018) *Supernoobs (Weekdays) (2016-2018) Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Lumix Category:2015